


The Breakable Unbreakable Plate

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides, Gen, Mom deceit, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Remus found a plate and he gave it to Virgil who totally fucked everything up.Mom! Deceit. Because I feel like this really needs to be a thing.Just read.Based it off a sanders sides crack video that I watched.—This story is also on Wattpad. If found anywhere else please tell me immediately.





	The Breakable Unbreakable Plate

Ok guys so I posted this on YouTube on a crack video I saw and I just felt like it needed a back ground story so here ya go.

——

Remus had an idea. Now here me out, it was a good idea. He was on to something. See the day before Remus was putting away dishes from the dishwasher when he dropped a plate.

Not no ANY jimmy joe plate, my guy, but deceit's favorite plate. Remus doesn't know why deceit puts so much value unto a dish ware but he does. 

Anyway, he dropped it but that shit bounced back like a basketball. Remus knows the difference between a plate and a basketball. That plate was not a basketball ball. 

But... he had to test it out.

So he picked it up and this time on purpose dropped it. 

/This Shit is a basketball\

Today however he wanted to see if Virgil wanted to play with it. 

Virgil was alone in the kitchen starring at his phone. Probably looking at memes or mcr theories, Remus didn't know. 

"Dude I bet you can't break this plate" Remus said to the purple wearing jacket.

Virgil looked up from his phone to stare at Remus holding the plate towards him.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm not falling for your trickery"

Remus nodded in agreement because who would fall for that bullshit?

" Ok but dude, look" Remus says before dropping the plate and it bouncing around on the floor.

Virgil eyes opened wide. "Dude no way" he quickly left his phone on the table and picked up the plate. He then proceeded to drop the dish and watch as it refused to break.  
Remus left the room leaving Virgil to have his fun. That's until he entered the presence of deceit.

Deceit was doing something with paper. Plans? Paperwork? Drawing? A book? Remus didn't know neither did he want to know. What ever deceit was doing it didn't involve this green man. 

"Re, what is Virgil doing?" Deceit asks. The noice from the other room was making him loose his concentration. Plus it was a bit annoying. Virgil has said some creative words to someone or something.

"Verge? He's uh..." Remus couldn't just say 'tossing your favorite plate around like it's a ball.' That would not work well for anyone. 

"He's playing Minecraft."  
Nice save. 

Deceit gave him a questionable look but Remus just smiled and played it off. And honestly deceit felt like their was something wrong in his gut but I mean... Virgil does get a bit competitive when he's playing those computer games. So deceit let it slide. And Remus excused his self from the room. 

He decided to chill in his room but kept the door open to listen. Virgil and his potty mouth geeting angrier by the second. This was the BEST entertainment Remus has had in a while. 

"I'm about to loose me shit!" Virgil complained as he pick up the plate and walks to the other side of the kitchen. 

He then yeets it across the room and watches as the plate hits the wall ricochets on to the counter and then the floor. And before he knows it, the plate breaks. The high pitch sound of it shattering rings Virgil's ears and he jumps at the sudden impact. 

"Oh." Is all Virgil says. He obviously hasn't realized what he has done.

"What the fuck was that?" A worried Deceit could be heard in the distance and Virgil at that moment realized his mistake.

Oh shit. 

——

561 words

I just wanted to actually write it instead of have a funny YouTube video.


End file.
